


love suite

by someao3_user



Series: tumblr fics [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Female Reader, He uses your wetness a lube kinda lol, Kinda?, Love Suite, Maybe - Freeform, No Lube, One Night Stands, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, rope, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: continuation
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader
Series: tumblr fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039118
Kudos: 60





	love suite

**Author's Note:**

> kiyo might be ooc, im not good at writing him.

Standing in front of you, Korekiyo Shinguji. You’ve used your love key.. you don’t remember exactly why. Maybe out of curiosity? Spite? Hmm..

...

_Every time I come here, I play the role of their “ideal”. Like some shared fantasy.. Kiyo’s fantasy.. I’m kinda curious.._

“..So you’ve come to me because you finally understand, yes?”

_Eh?_

“Or.. was all the interest you’ve shown in me merely a lie..? Whether true or false... it is irrelevant to me. The passion you showed me.. I fell victim to its beauty. So, as you wish.. I’ll accompany you for a single night.. but as I stated before, there will never be a time where I love you.. you are alright with that, yes?”

“Eh..? K-Kiyo.. um..”

He seems to have caught on onto your nervousness... his expression, as far as you can tell, not changing in the slightest.

“..You’re suddenly apprehensive, you can always run away.” “I’m.. not.. trying, or going, to run..”

You.. think, Kiyo smiles at this. “Very well then, it.. may seem frightening at first, but.. I reassure you, you will enjoy it.”

You now feel rather intrigued, watching the man take a bundle of red rope from under the bed. You also knew what that was for...

“Come along now, don’t be shy.. I do not bite. Yet. Kehehe...”

A pool of heat erupted in your stomach, and went down toward your delicate’s. Swallowing, you went for the mattress, sitting on it carefully, as to not mess up the perfectly done sheets.

“Now.. undress for me, then get on all fours, rear in the air... it may seem uncomfortable at first, along with what I am planning.. but I can.. promise, you. That this experience will open a door to the deepest pleasures you have yet to experience..”

You knew what he wanted ever since the rope came out, but hearing it come from him made your heart race, as you slowly started to begin undressing.

“..I know you are nervous. I reassure you, I will not do anything that will cause you harm.”

Nodding, you got in the doggy style position, feeling the bed shift as Kiyo went behind you.

“Kehehehe... you are already wet, and I have done nothing. Do my words excite you? Or is it.. how I say them?”

His hand went to the back of your head, slowly pushing you down until your cheek made contact with the mattress. “Perfect... beautiful. Now, extend your arms, have them reach towards me between your legs...”

He was right.. this position was a bit uncomfortable, but you managed to reach your arms out. All while you were doing this, Kiyo was tying the first rope to your left leg, near your ankle.

“Try to not squirm.. unless you enjoy the pain, I doubt you want rope burn.. yes?”

All of this anticipation, along with the fact you’re fully exposed to Kiyo was making you wetter, your breathing getting heavier with every pool of heat you feel in your stomach.

“Calm yourself.. you are near-trembling. This is only but the most mild position I could think of, and yet your body is begging to be touched.. kehehe...”

The same rope that’s on your leg went horizontally to your other leg, him tying your other leg as well.

“..Red is your color. You look astonishing.”

Kiyo grabs one of the two smaller ropes, tying your left wrist to your left ankle, and your right wrist to your right ankle. “This is one of the more simple positions... I do hope this will satisfy.”

After a little extra rope.. tying your wrists to the rope on your ankles.. he tossed the extra rope to the ground, and got to work. Carefully rubbing your thighs and gently squeezing them.

“Now.. we’ll start with the stretching first.” He warns, spreading your folds with his thumbs. With that, he carefully pushed his index inside.

“Hnn..” “Shhh...”

Curling his finger and pressing on your walls, he carefully added a second, noting how you sucked air through your teeth.

“It is only natural for people to feel pain... during their firsts. You _did_ tell me you were a virgin, after all... I will be gentle, for that reason alone.”

The fingering continued until you relaxed, carefully scissoring his fingers apart while his other hands’ thumb circled your clit, earning small moans from you.

“That is good enough. Now, once I enter, I shall not hold back. Do we need a safe word?” “U-Uhm.. yes please...” “..Alright. It shall be as simple as ‘red’. Do you understand?” “Yes...” “Good.”

You heard shuffling, then saw folded clothes being tossed on the floor.

_We’re about.. to fuck, but still folds his clothes..?_

“Mmh.. a-ah-!” You shiver, Korekiyo swiping two fingers along your folds, collecting your juices.

“..I do not have lube. I apologize. I originally meant this to be a more.. _rough_ session.” His left hand went to your hip, his other lining himself up.

“Haa.. it’s.. fine..”

He let out a hum of acknowledgement, slowly pushing in.

“H-Hnng!” You tense, biting down on the sheets. He slowly began thrusting, not giving you much time to adjust to his length.

After a couple minutes of this, he felt you relax, taking that as a welcome to go faster.

With each thrust, the rope rubbed against you more and more, leaving a burning sensation on your skin, nearly going numb at the feeling. It didn’t help that you sometimes instinctively tried pulling your hands up.

“Haah.. haa.. Kiyo..” You whine, the moan of his name only having him speed up. His left hand was still on your hips, his right hand was now down to your swollen clit, pinching it and circling it with his fingers.

“You’re so aroused... it seems as if you’re enjoying yourself. Good.. I’m.. enjoying myself as well..” He pants out, watching your legs twitch, along with your knees attempting to buckle.

“..You are already showing signs of an orgasm. Go ahead.” His thrusts quickened, praising you all while rubbing your clit.

“H-Hnn...”

A couple thrusts later, your body spasms, releasing all on his shaft. It was one of your hardest orgasms.. you think.

Just that alone had Kiyo close, pulling out after a couple more thrusts and cumming on your rear (and a bit on your back).

Silence follows, besides the panting.

You jolted, feeling his fingers against your ankle, untying each rope until you were finally able to completely lay on your stomach, lifting your arms and lazily resting them next to your head.

“Haa.. haa..”

“..It was good, I suppose?” “..Mhm..” “That is good.. you may need to tend to these burns yourself, I have nothing to tend to them with... I reassure you, if I could, I would..” “I..It’s fine.. I think.. I’ll just sleep for now..”

“..As you wish.”


End file.
